fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party
|genre = Party |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: General ESRB: Everyone |platform = Nintendo 64 |pregame = N/A |nxtgame = Mario Party 2 }} Mario Party (マリオパーテ, Mario Pāti) is a video-game based on board games, and the first installment in the hit series. In this game, choose one of the seven characters to play as, choose a board to play on, and then play and move around it. As you progress, you can collect coins and various items to help during your quest of finding Stars. The game's successor was Mario Party 2. Plot The game's plot is simple and barebones. One day, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Wario begin debating about who in their group is the super star based on their personal abilities. Toad, who is literally at the center of their discussion, suggests the six of them determine who is the super star through a series of games placed on maps resembling board games. Whoever acquires the most stars in these games will be crowned the super star. With that incentive, they enter a warp pipe and the game begins. Basic Information As the first of the Mario Party series, this game set the stage for one of the most popular games to ever be released by Nintendo, with emphasis on the mini-game stages and the simple board game style of play. The gameplay setup has remained mostly the same throughout the series. The game has 6 starter boards, 2 the players can unlock, and one found at the mini-game house. Characters Asterisks (*) indicate an unlockable playable character. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy* *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario Non-Playable Characters *Toad *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Baby Bowser Boards *DK's Jungle Adventure *Peach's Birthday Cake *Yoshi's Tropical Island *Wario's Battle Canyon *Luigi's Engine Room *Mario's Rainbow Castle *Bowser's Magma Mountain - Unlockable after all Boards are played, buy for 980 coins *Eternal Star - Unlockable after 100 stars are gathered Mini-games Main Article: List of mini-games in Mario Party Controversy In 2000, Nintendo was sued by many parents complaining on some of the mini-games in Mario Party ''(Such as Tug o' War and Pedal Power primarily). In said mini-games, players must rotate the analog stick to win. Many kids burned their palms and some had to be hospitalized. So Nintendo decided to give out gloves to every N64 owner and pay $80,000,000 for the hospital's funds. This was the reason why ''Mario Party was never released on the Virtual Console. Trivia *In this game, the Ground Pound was renamed to "Hip Drop." This is because there is a mini-game that is also called Ground Pound. *This is the very first time Princess Daisy is a playable character.v *This is the only game in the Mario Party series in which the title screen changes depending on which character wins a board. *If more than one character wins a mini-game, it will be shown with an error, with the singular "wins" being used instead of "won." This was fixed in subsequent games. *In the Japanese versions of this game, Wario and Luigi both say "Oh My God!" when they get a miss or lose something. It was removed because of religious references and that 75% of America are Christians in which in the Bible (the book) they have an infamous commandment called "Thou not say the lord's name in vain." Navigation de:Mario Party Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Games Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Nintendo 64 Games